


The drowning mermaid

by patal



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No name charators, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: she jumped into a river with the intent of ending her life but woke up after wards as a mermaid. Is this real or did she die?





	The drowning mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of stuff I write when I get my hopes of having a real love life dashed along with me having depression!

Love hadn't been what she thought it would be. She had always believed it was wonderful and beautiful turned but it turned out to be the opposite. That vision of love that she had dreamed of for years was a lie. Love was no different from the rest of the struggles that life throws at us. Love is hard to manage like getting to work on time every day and pressure like acing your final exam. Nothing about it had left her feeling any different than how that of her stressful everyday life had. The thing she wanted the most out of life, having a romantic love with someone had been a let down. The more she thought about it, the less she believed that there was any point in living another day. That night on a high bridge after making sure no one was around she stepped forward and closed before stepping off the ledge. After that everything went black. Is she going to be alright? She heard a familiar velvet voice. We found her laying on ocean floor outside of the castle but I believe if she rest here for while she should be fine. Look she's even breathing properly again. She opened her eyes at this moment and saw that she was laying in some kind of clam bed and then looked up to see some mermaids and mermen surrounding her. But the one in front got her attention the most. The cute mermaid looked just like her past lover menus the tail. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. The mermaid in front of her had dark brown curly black hair, big brown eyes and olive skin. She was wearing a yellow clam bra with a mermaid tail that marched. She looks at her own reflection in near by mirror to see that she still had her mocha skin, dark brown eyes and was still plus size but her long black hair is tied in to high ponytail, there is red lipstick on her plump lips, she's wearing a white clam bra and her mermaid tail is light blue. She had no idea what was happening but somehow also wasn't surprised to find herself face to face with the alternative mermaid version of the person wanted to escape from. Hi there! My name's Lilly! This costed the blue mermaid to flinch. It really is her, She thought .< /> Are you okay? Where did come form? Your really pretty! I don't think I've ever seen you around here before.


End file.
